Double Life In The Fast Lane
by Disneyfreak14
Summary: Audrey McQueen is living an awesome but crazy life. She is in the juniors racing leagues but wants to race in the Piston Cup like her brother Lightning. But when her life changes when she gets in a crash after the final race in the season, will she be able to race again? Read and find out! First fan fiction! -Humanized-
1. Chapter 1

Disney Fan fiction **Chapter 1:**

_**All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. All the unrecognizable ones belong to me**_

"Logan get out of my room, you dork!"

Hang on let me back track, I was trying to peacefully sleep in on a Saturday like a normal 15 year old should right? That was up until my younger brother woke me

By whacking me with a pillow for 10 stinkin' minutes and then pouring water on my head. So much for sleeping in.

"You should have seen your face!" Logan said through laughter. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Logan, I swear if you say one more word while you are standing there, I will personally see that I get my revenge on you possible with the help of Lightning."

"Yeah right"

"You wanna bet"

"No"

"Good choice, leave before I throw a pillow at you."

Logan ran out of my room.

When I was ready and was about to walk out the door of my room I got an idea. I bolted out of my room and ran down the hall to Logan's room to tell him my idea when I walked in my sister Andrea was in there.

"Hey Andrea, Logan is Lightning up?"

"No why" Andrea asked

"Great I am going to wake him up and try not to laugh when he is covered with whipped cream"

"Awesome can I help" Logan exclaimed

"Oh Yeah"

The three of us run down stairs and almost ran into Sally.

"Hey Sally what's up" I said while I ran to go get the whipped cream

"Nothing much, just came to see Lightning, is he wake?"

"Nope, but he will be once Andrea, Logan and I put whipped cream all over him." I said while trying to hold back laughter.

"Cool now I gotta see this." Sally said.

The four of us grabbed the whipped cream and ran up to the fourth floor in our mansion, the then to the last room, at the end of the hall, on the right. We walked in very quietly to make sure Light didn't wake up. Sally, Andrea, Logan, and I all had a brand new bottle of whipped cream in our hand. Once we were next to sleeping dork number 2, we sprayed the whipped cream all over him. I started laughing and Sally said

"Audrey shut up before he wakes up."

Sally tried to say that without laughing but that didn't work at all, because we all started to laugh which made Lightning wake up. I bolted out of his room with Logan, Andrea and Sally right behind me.

Once we were almost to the kitchen, I heard a really loud scream followed by running footsteps and then...

"AUDREY!"

I cringed and turned around to see Lightning running into the kitchen covered in whipped cream and trying not to smile. I almost burst my gut laughing at him when he was standing right in front of me then I fell on the floor because I was laughing to hard.

Omg Light that should be the new look for you" I said looking up from the floor when I stopped laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha, Very funny Audrey, listen I am going to wash this off and change then I challenge you to a golf cart race." Lightning said in his you- are- going – down- voice.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah ok but I am so going to win."

"No you are not." Lightning said while running up the stairs. I looked at Sally,

"I am going to go get my golf cart, you wanna come?"

Sure, why not, but I have to admit that was a pretty good idea and very funny.

"Thank you, if I do say so myself." I said in my as – a matter – of – fact – voice

We walked outside and once we got the the barn I asked her,

"So who do you want to win me or the dork you are married to?" (Lightning)

"I really usually don't care, but right now after what we did to wake him up, I kinda want you to win.

"Oh yeah!"

Hey peps like it?

Please review! Next is the race.


	2. Chapter 2

Disney Fan fiction **Chapter 2: The Race**

_**All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. All the unrecognizable ones belong to me**_

Once Sally and I got to the barn we went to inside to find my golf cart. I heard grasp from Sally when I opened the door, I smiled when I saw what she was looking at out the back of the barn, the McQueen Speedway. My dad had got the idea to build our own race track in our backyard because both Lightning and I are racecar drivers. We have races all the time when we get bored, but sometimes, like now we have other kinds of races.

"Audrey, how long has your family had that in your backyard? Sally asked still amazed.

"Um, about 4 maybe 5 years."

"Wow that is awesome now I know what you mean when you say that you are going to race out on the track."

"Yep, Light and I have mini races when we get bored."

"Haha successes, I have found it! I exclaimed as I started up my golf cart, which looked similar to my racecar, pink and black with the number 14 on it, and drove it out of the barn. "Hop on and lets go before Mcdorko comes looking for us."

Sally jumped on, and I drove around the corner and almost had a head on collision with Lightning.

"Whoa", Sally exclaimed as Lightning and I stopped our golf carts.

I looked at Lightning and said...

Dude, watch were you are going I am driving here!

Well guess what, so was I smart one. Lightning said

I rolled my eyes at him

"Whatever, ok the race will be from here to the speedway and back."

"What you have got to be kidding me that is like ¼ of a mile round trip"

"Yeah and your point is?"

"Fine, but you are sooo going to lose"

"Sure if you say so, oh and Sally your ref."

"Ok that's fine by me"

"Hey Sal can I have a good luck kiss by any chance?"

"Uhhh I am going to answer that with a big fat no, because if you win I will give you a winner's kiss."

"Fine, I can wait."

OK, on your marks, get set, Go! Sally yelled.

For most of the race Lightning was in the lead, but that was about to change because I had brought my favorite squirt gun and when we were right next to each other and I shot him with it which made mister I can't turn on dirt (A/N remember Mater called Lightning this in the movie! Lol Anyway back to the story) ran into a bush and I sped right past him and across the finish line. I jumped out of my golf cart.

"Boo ya take that Lightning, I won again" I yelled very excited to beat my brother again.

"Yeah that's only because you sprayed me with a squirt gun which made me run into a bush!"

"Yeah but I still beat you."

"Whatever" Lightning said while rolling his eyes and I just smiled.

"Wait, Audrey how many times have you beaten him?" Sally asked.

"Uhh I don't know I lost track."

"Seriously, and how many times has Lightning beat you?

"Yep seriously, and I think he has beaten me maybe 6 or 7 times."

"That is just unbelievable since he has been racing longer than you have."

"Ok enough talking about how many times my little sister beat me in races."

"Why are you embarrassed? I asked

"No, of course not" Lightning said.

"Yeah ok"

The three hopped back into my golf cart and I drove it back up to the house, when we walked in my little sister Abby came out of nowhere and jumped onto Lightning, which made him fall back onto the floor.

"Abby can you please get off of me or I will have the tickled monster come after you. Lightning said."

"No! I don't want the tickle monster to get me!" Abby said as she jumped off of Lightning. I just laughed.

Abby got off of him, and ran back to the basement to play with her friends, right after he said that because she does not like the tickle monster very much unless she asks for it which is kinda weird. Anyway I looked at the time it was just about lunch, so I asked my mom if she could make me lunch and she said yes. So while she was doing that I went find my dad to ask him when and where my next races where, because right now I was on break for only a week or so. When I found him he was in his office.

"Hey dad do you know when and where my next races are and who will be my crew chief?

Well I was just looking at yours and your brother's schedules for racing and your next race is on Tuesday the 5th of April which is this upcoming Tuesday and it is in Ohio and your crew chief is Lightning.

"Awesome, is this one the last race of the season?"

"Yes it is, so you will be racing for the Junior League Piston Cup.

"Cool, thanks and when does Lightning start racing?

"That Friday he goes back to Radiator Springs.

"Ok thanks again, dad"

"You're welcome"

So I left my dad's office and when I walked into the living room to see my siblings in an intense game of _Mario Bros _on the Wii. I just sat on the couch next to Sally who was watching, she looked pretty bored. I sat there for about 15minutes and then went to do my homework, which I didn't want to do even though I knew I had to because I was going to be gone.

_**Hey guys like it? **_

_**I know it was kinda boring the next chapter will be more interesting.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Disney Fan fiction Chapter: 3

_**All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. All the unrecognizable ones belong to me**_

I woke up on Monday morning to music blaring in my room and I sat straight up in bed and looked at the time, 6:00am. I groaned, I hate Mondays that have to do with school, then I remembered that I didn't have to go to school tomorrow cause I had to race in Ohio. Once I was done getting ready for school. I walked into the kitchen when I notice that Andrea and I were the only ones up, that was until my dad yelled "Bacon!" I just ran to a chair at the island, and counted down from 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and my dork bothers came running into the kitchen and attacking each other for the bacon, typically sight to see in the McQueen house when it comes to bacon. I just stared at Logan and Lightning as they inhaled the bacon as if they haven't had in in years.

"What are you animals?" I asked my brothers

"No, we just love bacon." Logan answered with his mouth full of bacon. Lightning just nodded and I just rolled my eyes.

I saw Sally staring at them too like they were crazy, which by the way they are, I looked at her and said.

"Normal sight at the McQueen house when it comes to bacon." I said

"I can see that, I guess that means I am going to have to make bacon more often than huh, Stickers?"

"Ahh yeah" Lightning said.

I just laughed at them. Then I remembered something, school! It started in a half hour and I didn't know who was going to take me. I looked at my brother.'

Hey Light, can you take me to school please."

"Ahh sure"

"Thanks but don't take your race car because everyone will suspect something"

"Like, why would I do that, I haven't done it in the past."

"Sure, yes you have and it didn't turn out very good."

"Fine, name that one time"

"Ok, well I was in 8th grade and you decided to pick me up, and all the fan girls came flying at you and I had to use my air horn just to get to the car and then everyone asked me how I knew you and I said my dad is you crew chief and otherwise it was a long story. Now do you remember?"

"Oh yeah, that was funny to see all the kids reactions when you blew the air horn.

Yeah and what car are we taking?

Uhh, my Ferrier I guess and what about Andrea and Logan?

"You will be driving them too."

"Ok well than lets go."

After a Lightning dropped me off and almost blew his cover again, I walked through the school doors and to my locker and was standing there for a good five minutes until I heard a familiar voice yelling,

AUDREY!

Coming down the hallway, I made good guess of who it was, Victoria. She is my best friend in the entire world, but can be crazy at times, like me. Anyway I winced at the loudness of her voice.

"Hey Audrey what's up how was your weekend?" Victoria asked once she had got to my locker.

"Oh nothing much just had an inserting weekend with my brothers and sister that involved whipped cream, water gun, and a golf cart race and this morning with bacon."

"Wow sounds like fun"

"Yeah it was so how was your weekend?"

"Oh you know the usual, playing soccer with my brother and playing my viola"

"Nice."

So after our little chat at my locker we went through the rest school day like it normally would, with my math teacher making jokes and throwing tennis balls and working on concert music in orchestra. But toward the end of my last class Victoria and I were done with our work and were just talking, but the one question that took me by surprise and shock, I had no idea where she would have got it from.

"Hey Audrey, this might be a little random but are you related to Lightning McQueen? Because you have the same last name and you kinda look like him."

Whaaat? No, where in world would you get a silly question like that? I mean yeah we have the last name but, I don't not look like him.

Like I said, random. After the bell rang I went to my locker and got my stuff and then waited in the school lobby for 10 minutes with Victoria, then I called Lightning

"Ahhh where are you school has been done for 10minutes now?"

"Crud, ahh I am just about to walk out the door.?"

"Never mind Logan, Andrea, and I will just get a ride from my friend to the other house then we will take the 4x4 wheelers home."

"Ok that's fine."

I hang up and looked at Tori

"Need a ride home?" She asked

"Yeah can your mom drive Andrea, Logan and I home please"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Once Victoria's mom dropped us off at our "house" (they have two houses and this is the one that their friends could see, anyway) I jumped out of the car and ran to the key pad on the house to open the garage door, When it opened I noticed that Logan and Andrea were standing next to me along with Tori and her mom. I walked inside and jumped on my 4x4 wheeler and pulled my key chain out of my backpack and was about to start it up when Tori asked me what I was doing.

"Well I was going to go on a four wheeler ride and or race with Andrea and Logan why."

"Oh well I was wondering where your parents are and why you didn't go in your house to put your backpack away?"

"Well my parents are at work and don't know where the key to the house and neither does Logan or Andrea, right guys?

"Nope don't know where it is." Andrea said

"I have no idea where it is." Logan said at the same time as Andrea.

The three of us looked nervously at each other then smiled nervously hoping that they would believe us, cause all three of us had keys to the house and my was in my hand.

"Oookkk, well than we better go. We still have to go get my brother. Bye Audrey see you on Wednesday, good luck tomorrow."

"Thanks see ya."

Once they were got back in their car we let out a sigh of relief. I looked at Andrea,

"That went well."

"Yeah it did. I didn't think that they would believe us, good quick thinking Audrey." Andrea said.

Thanks.

"Soooo Are we just going to sit here like rocks or are we going to get home, because I bet Lightning will be looking for us." Logan asked

"Yeah we should go race ya." I said

Andrea rolled her eyes and started her 4 wheeler and rolled out of the garage, Logan and I started ours and followed her out of the garage. Once we were all out of the garage, Andrea closed the door, once it was closed she turned around and stopped suddenly and was staring at something. Once I saw what she was looking at I gasped.

_**Dun Dun Duhhhh Cliffhanger! What Is Andrea looking at? Is it bad? What's going to happen? **_

_**Find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Like it? If you don't then give me some helpful suggesting!**_

_**I know it was little boring**_

_**Please Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disney Fan fiction **Chapter: 4**

_**All recognizable characters belong to Pixar. **_

_**Andrea, Audrey, Logan, Abby, Tyler, Leah, and Tori belong to me**_

_Previously: Andrea rolled her eyes and started her 4 wheeler and rolled out of the garage, Logan and I started ours and followed her. Once we were all out of the garage, Andrea closed the door, once it was closed she turned around and stopped suddenly and was staring at something. Once I saw what she was looking at I gasped. _

Victoria and her mom were sitting at the end of our driveway with five deer standing a few feet in front of their car. Andrea loves to hunt and will do anything to get a deer, but she had no time for that now. If Victoria and her mom follow us, they will know our secret, that Lightning McQueen is our brother. She could possibly tell the whole world, but then again I could just explain it to her and tell her why we were keeping it a secret. But right now that was not an option. I looked at Andrea and was about to ask her about what we were going to do, but Logan beat me to it.

Hey Andrea what are we going to do? Logan asked quietly.

"I don't know, we can't call any one, especially Lightning because they could become suspicious and isn't Tori a huge Lightning McQueen fan?"

"You have no idea."

"Ok well here is the plan. We, as in Logan, Audrey, Andrea, are going to go down the driveway as planned and just wing it."

I stared at her like she had just told me that she just had been to Europe and back in 4 seconds.

"Really, Andrea we are just going to wing it?"

"Well yeah unless you have a have a better idea."

"I got it!" Logan said making his presents known again. "Why can't we just go down the driveway and to our friend's house and take their four wheeler trail to the main road then head to R.T or 14 entrances to the house? Or take Andrea's idea and wing it?"

"Logan we are not going to wing it." I said in an obvious voice

"Ok then since we aren't going to wing it, we are going go with Logan's good idea. Wow, that didn't not feel good to say, because Logan's ideas usually fail." Andrea said still a little scared to go along with Logan's plan. I would too if I had agreed to Logan's weird and strange plans and ideas.

"Yes!" Logan said with a fist pump into the air, "For once my sisters agree to my good and awesome idea!" Logan exclaimed while doing a mini happy dance on his 4x4 wheeler.

"Dork." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Logan asked.

"Nothing."

Andrea just snickered, because she had heard what I said. So we went with Logan's plan, we were still unsure about going with it. Once we had got to the end of the driveway the deer were gone and Victoria was about to leave, but once her mom saw us she rolled down her car window and asked where we were going. Andrea said to our friend's house across the street to go four wheeling with them until our parents got home. Once Tori heard this she asked me if she could come too. My first reaction was to say no but before I could say anything Andrea whispered in my ear if she came she might just go home after that and hopefully not follow us home. That was good and quick thinking, so I agreed and said yes but I had to call my friend. Tyler said that she could come over and that we could use the trails after she went home. Tyler and her sister already had their four wheelers out when we got there.

Hey Tyler, can I tell you something real quick.

Yeah what is it" Tyler asked me once we were out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Well here's the thing Tori doesn't know that Lightning is my brother like how your family knows because we grew up together, and she also doesn't know that we have two houses, so I guess what I am trying to say is can we just take the trails closer to the your house so that we don't go near Thunder Trail, the one that leads to our mansion, please?"

"Sure that's fine, and if we accidently do then we can say that my dad hasn't mowed it in a while."

"Great, thanks" I said as Tyler and I started walk back to the group.

No problem.

Once we had got back to the group, I saw that Leah, Tyler's sister, had got Tori a helmet. I grabbed my helmet that had a radio in it so I could talk to other people. Tyler, Leah, Andrea, and Logan had radios in their helmets to, but Tori didn't just in case someone talked about "the trail." Once we were all on the four wheelers, Tori was riding with me because she doesn't know how to drive one, so I had to keep my voice down about the trail or if Lightning called. The five of us started up our four wheelers and went in to the woods. We were having a great time then I noticed something, we were near Thunder Trail. But once we were about to pass it, Logan, being the dork he is, turned down it after we specifically told him not to. Andrea called over the radio and said that she would go get him and meet us back at Tyler's house. When we got there Tori asked why the rest of us didn't go down that trail.

"Well for one thing it isn't mowed very well also it is a hunting trail so we tend to not go down there during Andrea's favorite hunting seasons. Plus she just baited turkeys yesterday. The things that we do when we can go down the trail are some awesome stunts, jumps and twisty trails." I said very confident.

"Wow, then why did Logan go down there?" Victoria asked.

"Because his is a dork and is very forgetful."

"And Andrea went to go get him I 'm guessing?"

"Yeah that and she will probably have a turkey when she gets back.

"Ok then.

"We're back! And look what I have!"

I looked at my sister to see that she had Logan and a tom turkey. Great, my dad will be happy. Not. Anyway, Tyler and Leah went over to look at it and Tori just stared at it in disgust. I looked at the time on my iPhone, 3:48pm; we had to leave for the race at 6pm so I had some time for extra practice and to get use to the track.

Hey Audrey when do you have to leave for your race? Victoria asked

Uhh, oh 6pm.

Oh ok. Hey could I come with you maybe because-

"No!" I exclaimed as I stopped her in mid- sentence. "You can't come because I am only allowed to have my crew and family in the pits. So no."

"Oh sorry for asking, I didn't know."

"It's ok and no you didn't know so don't worry about it."

After that awkward conversation, Tori left to go get her brother and get to soccer practice thank goodness, so finally we could get home and I could be at the track on time. I ran too Andrea and Logan and dragged them into Tyler's house, to grab our backpacks. Once we had got our backpacks we walked back outside and jumped back on our 4 wheelers and then I made sure Victoria had left for sure, which she did, then said goodbye to Tyler and Leah and headed towards Thunder Trail. The three rode out there slowly, but once we got to the trail we booked it home even made it a mini race. When we rode through the R.T. entrance Lightning was standing there waiting for us, he looked mad and then I looked at the time on my 4x4, 4:30pm. I had an hour and a half before Lightning, the crew and I had to hit he rode for my last race of the season. I didn't not want to know what he was going to say about us being a little late, it was only by a half hour nothing major. We were supposed to be home by 4pm, but obviously that didn't happen so now we get to see that wrath of Lightning. I tell you now it will not be pretty. But I was going to find out anyway. Wish me good luck, because I am going to need it.

_**Hey guys! What did you think? **_

_**Like it? Please Review! So that I can see your thinking!**_

_**Oh and if you were wondering the entrances, R.T = Race Track and 14 = Audrey's race number.**_


End file.
